


Who Knew?

by theofficialemu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell Academy, Drug Use, Episode: 4 Dark Room, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialemu/pseuds/theofficialemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of episode four, except Chloe didn't go to the junkyard. Max received the text instead, leaving Chloe at the party. In this series, Max will have to work hard to overcome her trauma, and maybe find a little help along the way...<br/>ON HOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up in the Dark Room

Maxine Caulfield was awoken by sudden flashes of light. Her vision was blurry and there was an ache in her neck. When her vision cleared, she saw her teacher, Mr. Jefferson, hovering over her. He held a flashing, expensive camera in his hands. Her wrists were bound, and she was in her bra and panties. She had no memory of what happened, but she was sore down there. "Good morning, Maxine. How are you feeling?" She couldn't speak, her voice was caught in her throat. She just moaned in response.   
Jefferson pointed at her legs. "Round two?" She shook her head and started aggressively fighting her bounds. He set the camera down and unbuckled his belt. "Why the cold feet?" he smirked. "No difference, except you're awake this time." Max was screaming. He slapped her across the face, hard. "Shut up, bitch! No one can hear you anyway." The sound of her cries were his fuel, and her bruised body was evidence.   
Meanwhile, Chloe was back at the Vortex Club party, looking for Max. "Max! Max." She ran into Warren outside the gym. He was obviously drunk. "Have you seen Max?" He was stumbling back and forth, but answered confidently.   
"No. She left a while ago. I think she was crying or something."   
"Oh my god. Where do you think she is?" He shrugged his shoulders. Chloe pulled out her phone and tried to call Max. No answer. She tried again and again, no answer. "Fuck."   
"Do you think someone else has seen her?" Chloe grabbed Warren's arm and dragged him into the building.   
"I sure as hell hope so." They asked around, but no one admitted to seeing her. She tried looking for Nathan Prescott, but he was nowhere to be found. "Fuckballs! Where's Nathan?" No one could answer her question.   
Back at the boys' dormitories, a smoking Prescott lay on his bed. His phone received a call from Jefferson. "What?" he answered shakily.   
"Come over. I need help."   
"Do I have to?" This pissed his off. He started cursing at Nathan. "Fuck, fine. I'll be over soon."   
"Good." Nathan hung up and left his room. He did not know Jefferson had Max. He was scared of what would happen, but he had to obey Jefferson's orders.   
He pulled up outside the old barn. Nathan slowly made his way to the Dark Room. He could hear cries from the inside. When he came in, he discovered Jefferson was on top of Max Caulfield. It was sickening. Despite being tied up, she was fighting for everything she was worth. Nathan pulled a gun out of his pants and held it to Mr. Jefferson's head. The man slowly pulled out of her and put his hands up. Her small, abused body was shaking. "What are you going to do, Nathan? Shoot me? I don't think you can." He tightened his grip on the trigger.   
"Fuck off, old man! You don't know what I'm capable of." Jefferson chuckled at Nathan. The boy was sick of it. He pulled the trigger, and within a split second, he heard a gunshot, a body fall to the floor, and a scream. Jefferson was finally dead. Finally! Nathan lowered the weapon and went to Max. He untied her wrists and helped her up. Her wobbly knees caused him to pick her up. He couldn't find her clothes anywhere, so he covered her with his jacket. She was sobbing into his chest. "It's okay. It's all over now."   
He walked out with Max's shaking body in his arms. She was surprisingly light. He put her in his truck and started the engine. She was still crying and sniffling every now and then. "Where do you want to go?" She shook her head. Nathan just started for Blackwell Academy. The police had already been contacted and were taking care of Jeffershit. When they reached the school, he picked her up, even though she could walk now, and started for her dorm. It was late and most people were at the party, so the coast was clear.   
He opened her door and gently placed Max's body on her bed. She was still shaking. Nathan walked to her closet and got her a pajama set. "I'll give you some privacy." She stood up, the jacket falling off her shoulders.   
"Please. I-I don't want to be alone." He nodded and turned around. She quickly changed and laid down. Max motioned for him to come over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on. "I'm so fucking scared, Nathan." He returned the gesture, rubbing her back as well.   
"It's over, Max."


	2. They're Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out were Max was. Nathan and Max have some fluffy time.

The next morning, Max woke up to the steady breathing of Nathan. He was so peaceful for once. She looked at her phone. 11:37am. She had at least twenty texts from Chloe and Warren and 4 missed calls. She ignored them for now to look at Nathan. 

He slowly opened his eyes for her. "Good morning." She shifted closer to him. "How are you?" She sighed.

"Sore. Scared." He pulled her close. "Chloe's been blowing up my phone." He groaned.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Max shook her head. "She should." With that, Max bravely responded to the texts, telling Chloe to meet her at Two Whales. She got out of bed and looked through her closet. There wasn't much to choose from, but she got a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. She didn't care what Nathan saw anymore, so she changed without letting him know.

He rolled over, only to see Max's bare back facing him. "She's so beautiful," he thought. She had a few freckles spread all over her body. Nathan shook his head and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. The girl had been through hell, and he was staring like she could give him something. Besides, she was Max Caulfield. Nathan couldn't have feelings for her, right?

She finished and walked over to Nathan. "Can you come too?" He looked into her cleurean blue eyes for a moment. He could tell, she really wanted him to go. 

"Sure." He got out of her bed and hunted for his clothes, he abandoned. Once he found them, he put them on and hugged Max again. She was broken, scarred for life. They left the room, holding hands. Of course, Victoria couldn't help but notice.

"What the fuck, Nathan? Her?" He pulled Max closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The whole time, staring into Victoria's eyes. She stomped to her room, with Courtney and Taylor in tow. Max looked at Nathan, confused.

"She's just jealous, Caulfield." They left the school together. When they got to the diner, Max spotted Chloe's beaten up truck in the parking lot. Nathan opened the diner door for her and followed her lead. She went to their usual booth, where Chloe and Warren were waiting. Their eyes widened when they saw Nathan. He smirked and waved, "Morning." Max and Nathan sat down beside them.

"Why is he here, Max?" Chloe was clearly angered. But Max wrapped her arms around Nate's waist, and he rubbed her back.

"I need him, Chloe." Chloe sat back.

"Whatever. If you pull any shit, Prescott, I'll hunt you down." He gave her his shit-eating grin. "Where were you last night, Maximus?" Tears started rolling down Max's face. Nathan decided to answer for her.

"In the Dark Room. Being attacked. Where were you?" 

"Don't you dare pin this on me, Nathan! I was worried sick, looking for her."

"You didn't look hard enough." Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Warren, who hadn't said anything. He spoke up.

"Um...what happened, Max?" She still couldn't answer, so Nathan did.

"Jefferson took drugged, kidnapped, and raped her. Is that what you wanted to hear?" They gasped in unison. Max hugged Nathan tighter, while her nails dug into his side. "We're going to leave now. Did you get your fucking answers, Chloe?" Nathan pulled Max out of the booth and left. They sat in his truck for a while. Max rested her head against the window.

"What happened, Nathan? I was hoping that could have gone better." He held her hand. Nathan didn't know what he was doing, but his hormones were taking over.

"Max." He put one hand in her cheek. Never in a million years, did he think he would touch Caulfield like this. He leaned closer to her face and gently placed his lips on hers. He pulled away after a few seconds. He had never felt this way before. He placed his forehead on hers. "It's over."

They went to the lighthouse. Max got out of the truck and sat beside him on the bench. She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. He abandoned his red jacket, exposing his scarred wrists. She gently ran her finger over them, causing him to flinch. "What are you doing, Caulfield?" She stopped to pull up her sleeves. She had scars too. His eyes widened. "I'm sorry." Max never thought he would say that.

"Don't be." She rested her hand on his wrist. A lot of his scars were new. "I'm sorry you know what it's like." He sighed and put his arm around her. They watched the sunset until Max fell asleep on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cute... The next chapter will be up on Wednesday, were Max and Nathan talk about their pasts.


	3. The Past Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Max and Nathan bond over their pasts.

The next morning, Max woke up in her room, alone. She had no idea how she got there. It was still early, so she had time before classes. If she even went to them.

She got out of bed to take a shower. On the way out of her room, she noticed Victoria staring at her. 'What the fuck is her problem?' Max didn't know and didn't care. She went into the first vacant shower and turned it on. The feeling of warm water made Max feel something. Feel...alive, like she hadn't been through hell. After her brief shower, she was approached by Kate. "Hey, Max. How are you doing?" 

"I could be better. What about you?" Kate shifted her weight to her other leg.

"I understand. But you went through worse. I don't know what I would have done if I was in that situation."

"It was a good thing Nathan was there. I probably would be dead without him."

"Yeah...I kinda feel bad I pinned the whole drugging incident on him. He really is a good guy. Kind of..."

"He just has problems."

"Don't we all?"

"Seems like it. See ya, Kate." Max went back to her dorm to get dressed. She noticed Nathan's signature red jacket on her desk chair. She grabbed it to give back later. Max left the dorms to meet up with Warren. He was waiting by his car. "Hey, Warren." He reached out for a hug, and she actually accepted it. It felt nice to be protected and loved.

"How are you doing this morning?" She pulled away to look at him directly.

"Fine, I guess."

"Do you still want to go to that drive-in this weekend? I know it might be tough."

"I let you know. I-I have to get going. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Max." She waved goodbye and started looking for Nathan. He sent her a text saying, he was in his room. Off to the boys' dorm, we go! 

Max walked in. She was used to the smell by now, and she knew where Nathan's room was too. She walked in, without knocking, and saw him sitting on his bed. Max wasn't used to seeing his hair not perfect. "Good morning. Why are you even up this early?"

"I couldn't fucking sleep. It's all your fault, Caulfield." She handed him his jacket before defending herself.

"My fault! How is it my fault?" He smirked at her.

"I can sleep when I'm with you. And...I wasn't last night." She sat beside him on his bed.

"You could've stayed. I've gotten used to you being there." He sat up to look into her cerulean blue eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb your 'beauty sleep.' Besides, I got strange looks when I carried you unconscious into the dorms." Max leaned against his shoulder.

"I missed you though." He smiled. No one had ever showed him this much affection. It was nice being this close to a human being. 'Oh God, am I falling for Max?' he thought.

"Honestly, I missed you too. Believe it or not, no one has ever been this nice to me."

"Even Victoria?"

"Victoria doesn't know about my past." She looked into his eyes.

"Neither do I." He held her hand, tight.

"You know my dad hates me," she nodded in agreement. "When I was younger he knocked me around. I was the family fuck up. I still am." Tears were forming in his eyes, but he held them back. "He took to me a doctor on day, and he basically to the guy to pump me full of medication-shit. The only one who even cared about me was my sister, Kristine. She had my back, until she fucking left me."

"Where did she go?"

"She's serving in the Peace Corps, or some good shit. Anyways, I eventually learned which buttons not to push, and my dad stopped hurting me. But, when I got here, Jefferson saw me as his prey. A rich, fucked up kid who could give him what he wants. He forced me to kidnap and drug girls at Blackwell. I couldn't stand myself and eventually started cutting, smoking, drinking, drugs. It's a good thing my dad doesn't know everything I do."

"Do you still do that stuff?" Max already knew the answer.

"Of course, Max. So, what's your problem?"

"Well, I'm a social reject who fell into depression and started cutting. It helped take away the pain, for a while. I thought things would be different when I came back to Blackwell, but I was horribly wrong. Victoria and her 'slaves' were just pure evil to me. They been different since...you know."

"Have you done anything else?" She grinned at the ceiling.

"I had my first drink of wine at thirteen. Chloe and I broke into her mom's stash and tried it. But we accidentally spilled it on the carpet and got busted. It was funny though. I haven't smoked or done drugs, yet." He looked at her beautiful, freckled face. She was so different than the other girls he knew. She was broken, like him.

"I'm glad I got that off my chest. You make me feel better, sometimes."

"Me too, Nate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much fluff. The next chapter will be up by Friday, and it will be about awkward sexy times.


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Nathan face of with douche bag of the century, who actually brought out the best in Nathan for once.

It was a cold, autumn night. Max and Nathan were watching some movies in his room at 1 a.m. They practically lived together now. Despite having two blankets, and Nathan, Max was still cold. She is very cold natured, anyway. She tried scooting closer to him, but that didn't work either. He tried wrapping his arms around her. That didn't work. "Max, what is your problem? How are you still cold?" She shivered.

"I don't know. Have any suggestions?" He smirked and looked at the ceiling. Max could see were this was going. "Are you serious?"

"Body heat is the best heat." She crossed her arms.

"Said, who?"

"Any fucking human being, Max. How do you think Eskimos survive?"

"By sharing body heat?" He nodded. It was making more sense to her now. Max was willing to give anything a shot at this point. So, they both stripped and started nude cuddling. It was a different experience for Max, but she liked it. She had gotten closer to Nathan over the past week. They bonded.

He leaned over to kiss her. Of course, Max couldn't deny that. They weren't even watching the movie anymore. A simple, little kiss turned into a steamy make-out session. Max was surprised at how someone could be dominating, yet gentle at the same time, but that was Nathan. He ran his hand up her leg, causing her to shiver, but not from cold. She put her hand on his to stop it. She wasn't ready for this yet. He whispered, "sorry," in between kisses. She didn't mind the little hickeys he was giving her, but she didn't want it to go further. Nathan respected that. She had been through a traumatic experience.

Within a few hours, they were both asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Max woke up to a phone call from Chloe. She hadn't spoken to Chloe in a few days, and they needed to patch things up. She was too tired, though, to answer, so she let it ring. She did want to speak to Chloe, but not at 7 in the morning. She rolled over to see Nathan still asleep. He really only slept when he was with her, and she didn't want to disturb that. So, she went back to sleep.

There was a loud knock at the door. It startled them both. "Nathan Joshua Prescott, open this door!"

"Shit," he whispered. It was his dad, Sean Prescott. He hated that man with a passion. Nathan hopped out of bed, got dressed, while encouraging Max to hurry with her clothes. Once they were dressed, Nathan slowly opened the door for Sean. He pushed his way into the boy's room.

"Who is she and why is she here?" He was pointing his finger at Max, almost pointing her eye out. Nathan stood in front of her, to block her eyesight. He knew this wouldn't be pretty.

"This is Max Caulfield. My girlfriend." Max blushed. She hadn't really thought about their relationship much, but apparently Nathan had. Sean gave him a stern look. He did not look happy at all.

"Nathan. Does she go to Blackwell, as well?" He nodded. The man gave her a dirty look. "I really don't appreciate her living here."

"Why? Just because she's not made of money?" Sean couldn't answer that. Nathan sat beside her and held her hand. "She's staying. If you like it or not." He had pushed the wrong button, and he immediately regretted it. Sean drew back his hand, without even thinking, and hit Nathan, right across the face. Nate held his throbbing cheek. Even though he was use to it, it still hurt every time. Max stood up to confront this businessman. His height didn't intimidate her, because she was use to being short.

"Excuse me. I don't think you should hit your son that way." That's all she could think of. "I think you should leave." He huffed and puffed, but walked out the door. Nathan had a few tears streaming down his face, but he tried to stay strong. Max moved his hand to look at it. It was already bruising. "You need ice, Nate." She stood up, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

"Thanks for standing up for me." She lightly kissed his uninjured cheek and left to get ice. She ran into Warren in the hall.

"Hey, Warren." 

"Hey. Why was Nathan's dad in his room? I mean, the guy looked pretty angry when he came out." 

"He should be. He just got told off by a eighteen year old girl." Warren smiled and punched her upper arm.

"Sick, Max! You really are strong." She smiled and continued on her mission. Get ice.

She eventually came back with ice. She found Nathan laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. She put the homemade ice pack gently on the side of his face. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I can't believe he did that in front of you." Max laid beside him and nodded.

"Me either. He's definitely an asshole. I'm sorry I got you into that."

"Whatever. It would have happened either way. Can I tell you something?" She looked at him. He usually just spoke his mind and didn't ask.

"Sure."

"I...love you. I love you, Max." She started tearing up. Not many people had said that to her in her lifetime, and it made her so happy.

"Fuck, Nathan. You always know how to pull a tear-jerker, don't you?" He grinned. "I love you too." And she really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness. The next chapter will include: Apes, blue-haired badasses, and love! Hopefully, it will be updated on Monday.


	5. I Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max seriously messes up. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: self-harm and suicide attempt in this one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Max and Warren were on their way to the drive-in in Newberg. They were rambling about random shit on the way. When they made it there, Warren pulled a blanket from the back seat. "Here." He handed it to Max. She wrapped herself up and watched the movie begin. They didn't talk much during the movie, but afterwards, they were rambling. Especially Warren. "So I wanted to ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you and Nathan a...thing?" Max was taken back by the boy's question.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking." They didn't say much the rest of the trip back. When Max got out of the car, Warren grabbed her arm. "How are you doing after all this?" She looked down at her feet. She was alright, but still could improve.

"I'm getting better, Warren. Thanks for asking. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek lightly and went into her dormitory. Normally, she was with Nathan, but after going to the movies with Warren, she didn't want to face him. Nate got ridiculously jealous of anyone around her, and she didn't want to deal with it.

Max crawled into her bed and tried to fall asleep. Things were different without Nathan there. She rolled over to grab her phone. He had blown it up with texts.

MAX where r u?  
9:50  
HELLO?  
10:00  
im lonely babe  
10:47

It was almost eleven now, so she decided to text him back.

I'm in my room, nate  
10:59  
y?  
11:11  
you can come over if you want  
11:13  
serosly max?!  
11:17

She put her phone back down and tried to sleep. She was feeling sick. She tried to breathe slowly, but that didn't work. Next thing she knew, she was hunched over a toilet, spilling the contents of her stomach. When she finally finished, she pressed her face against the cold tile floor. Not very sanitary, but it was soothing.

Max bravely walked back to her room, finding Nathan in only his boxers on her bed. "Where were you?" She sat beside him and abandoned her shirt.

"In the bathroom. I was sick." 

"Like, throw up sick?" She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Max. "Are you okay?" She shrugged.

"I guess. I just want to sleep...forever." This was something Nathan had never heard her say. He knew she was mentally unstable, especially more recently, but she never said things like that. 'Is she talking about suicide?' he thought. 

She shifted her attention to something on her desk. Scissors. She wanted to pick them up and split her own skin so badly, but Nathan was there. They both laid down. Nathan went to sleep, leaving Max alone with her thoughts. 'Do it! Do it! Pick them up!' a voice in her head kept chanting. She wriggled herself out of Nathan's grip. She grabbed the scissors and cut and cut and cut. She was crying loud enough to wake Nathan.

Max cut again, but she messed up. The blood was spilling out. In a way she was trying to kill herself, but this wasn't intentional. Nathan ran to her and held her wrist. "Max. Oh my god. You need to go to the hospital." He hated saying that, but she was losing blood, fast! Nathan picked her up and ran out of the building. He practically threw her in the truck and drove off. They were driving at high speeds. Max closed her eyes. She was getting sleepy. Nathan noticed and shook her lightly. "Stay with me, Maxine!"

When they reached the hospital, he ran in with her in his arms. "Help her! She's dying." A group of doctors and nurses came over with a stretcher. Nathan placed her on it and watched them wheel her away. He was so fucking afraid this was the last time he would ever see her.

"Dammit, Max," he cursed under his breath.


	6. Ghost Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Nathan bond at the hospital, as he realizes how much she really means to him. Chloe and Max reunite on a cloudy day...

Nathan was in the waiting room, crying. He didn't think he would see his love again. He called Chloe and Warren to meet him at the hospital.

A tall, young doctor approached Nathan. "Nathan Prescott?" He looked up and nodded. "Max wants to see you." On they're way to her room, Nate decided to play twenty-one questions.

"Is she okay?" A nod. "When can she go home?" No answer. Nathan expected the worse. But to his surprise, he saw his petite angel on a white bed. She looked at him and instantly, her eyes lit up. "Max?" 

"Nathan!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Maxine." She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." They laughed. Nathan was happy to see this happy, young woman, whom he love so much, laugh. It was something she didn't do enough. Her cerulean eyes met with his light blue ones. They kissed. It was short and sweet, but they both needed it. Soon, the doctor came in. He was holding paperwork in his hands.

"Now, Max. I told you that you need to stay longer. Maybe a mental institution."

"I'm not crazy," she muttered and crossed her arms.

"I didn't say that. I just think you need to see someone."

Nathan jumped in. "Max, he does have a point. You don't have to go to a mental institution, but maybe a therapist would help."

"I'll agree to that if I can get the fuck out of here." The doctor handed her a pen and showed her where to sign on the discharge papers. "Thank you," she said bluntly. She didn't mean it at all, but she just wanted to go back to Nathan's room and cuddle while watching movies. It was one of their favorite pasttimes. Max and Nathan slowly walked out of the hospital. She pulled out her phone.

chlo? lighthouse?  
5:54  
sure mad max. c u soon  
5:59  
(T_T) Luv u!  
6:03  
NO EMOJI!!!  
p.s. y is it sad?  
6:09  
ill ttyl  
6:10

The couple rode to Arcadia Bay's lighthouse. The scenery looked amazing at sunset. Max could get some good pictures, except she didn't have her camera with her. They stepped out of the truck. "Nate, can I borrow your camera?"

"Sure. Anything you want." He knew she had been through hell and back, and he didn't want to disappoint her at all. She grabbed the digital camera she wasn't use to and walked around the area. "Get anything?" Nathan said, leaning against his truck. She kept looking around for something, anything photo worthy. She noticed a doe in the distance. It looked...transparent. It was nothing she had ever seen before.

Max walked towards it and snapped a pic. She went to take another one when she noticed a transparent, blue butterfly. Was she going crazy or are these animals really ghost-like. The butterfly landed perfectly on the doe's nose, and Max took a few more pictures. Then then two creatures vanished. She gasped. 'What the fuck is going on?'

She didn't want anyone to think she belong in a mental institution, so she maintaned her composure and continued taking various pictures. When she looked back at them, she noticed the pictures with the doe and butterfly didn't show the creatures. It was like they were really ghosts.

Chloe's truck pulled up and the young bluenette hopped out. "What's up, Maxironi?"

"Well..." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal her bandaged arm. Chloe gently held it.

"Oh my god, Max. I'm so sorry this happened to you. How are you feeling?" Max rolled her sleeve back down to fight the cold.

"Better. I still can't eat, but I feel...different. A good different." Chloe nodded and hugged the smaller girl like she was a puppy.

"I love you, Super Max." Max squeezed back.

"I love you too." Max had a splitting headache all of a sudden. 'Probably not that big a deal,' she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Max gets her first vision...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my cow! Isn't Nathan too cute. Kind of fan girling over this caulscott. Let me know what you think of it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Monday. Soon, Chloe will find out...


End file.
